Super Bande de Bakas antis Bakanda!
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Alors, voilà, ceci est un gros délire, à pas prendre au sérieux! Ecrite avec Alindmy. Ou comment pourrir la vie à un kendoka avec des conneries plus que connes. Pour ceux qui aiment voir Kanda ridicule genre, moi , venez voir! - ABANDONNEE -
1. Prologue

Auteures : Alindmy et Bakasama1428

Disclaimer : Bakasama1428 : seuls Morgane et Chiisai sont à moi !

Alindmy : Summer et Débile sont les seuls de ma propriété!

Rating : K

Genre : Humor

Notes des auteures : Bah, à la base, c'était un délire entre dingues, et on s'amusait tellement qu'on a décidé de faire ça sous forme de fanfiction ! Les personnages Morgane et Summer sont tirés des fics respectives _Morgane, un nouvelle arrivée bien spéciale _et _S C_, alors pour leurs caractères… Bah, on va vous les résumer, tiens ! Mais si vous avez pas encore lu ces fics, passez jeter un coup d'oeil!

Morgane : Garçon manqué, langue de vipère, mais sympathique, centre d'attention de Kanda dans la fic où elle apparaît.

Summer : Gentille fille quelque peu naïve, aussi centre d'attention de Kanda dans la fic où elle apparaît. Et de Lavi.

Voilà le délire !

~Prologue~

Ils sont forts...

Ils sont nombreux...

Ils sont beaux...

Lavi : Ca ! C'est clair !

Morgane : Mets la en veilleuse ! On entend pas la suite !

Ahem... Donc, je disais...

Ils sont tous...incroyables...

Incroyablement...

Stupides et ridicules.

Super Baka et Super Alin-Woman: LA BANDE DES BAKAS ANTI BAKANDA ARRIIIIIIIIIIVE!

Moyashi man: ¬¬U

Méga Usagi: Ouaaaiiiis! On va embêter Yuu! Super!

Morgane the Witch: Pourquoi j'ai été entraînée là dedans...

Super Baka: Eh! Attendez! Faut faire les présentations!

Summer-Woman: Oui! C'est vrai!

Super Baka: Alors, je suis la leader! YEEEES! Et je suis la plus intelligente du mooooonde! (Rien que ce que tu viens de dire prouve totalement le contraire.) Pfff... Bon, d'accord, je m'y mets sérieusement. (Attention évènement absolument très rare!) Je m'appelle Bakasama, Mon nom de super héroïne (fouteuse de merde, ouais) est Super Baka, je suis une tarée reconnue pour ce qu'elle est, mes passes-temps favoris sont dessiner, chanter, mais surtout faire chier le monde, et particulièrement: Kandy! Ou Kanda, pour ceux qui préfèrent. Cette bande de Bakas anti-Bakanda a été créée par mon élève, Alindmy, et moi-même! Nous avons recruté des membres aptes à emmerder Kandy. Notre but est donc de pourrir sa vie jusqu'à la fin de la notre! NIAHAHAHAHA! *prend la voix genre boîte vocale* Pour plus d'informations, passez sur mon profil, bande d'attardés! *reprend se voix* MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHargh! kof kof! Ah ! Et puis, mon costume est parfois rose à fleurs, parfois gris à p'tits chiens ! Bah ouais, quand le rose est au lavage, je prends le gris… Quoi ? Ah, oui, c'est mes pyjamas !

Mon super cri de guerre: SUPER BAKA EN ACTION!  
>Mon super cri de peur: AAAAAAAAH!<br>Mon super cri de souffrance: AAAAARGLGLGGHARGH...  
>Mes supers pouvoirs: ma super débilité infinie et mes supers plans foireux mis au point avec ma super élève!<p>

Et voici mon intelligence, Chiisai!

Chiisai: Mais qu'est ce que je fous là, moi... Oui, donc, je suis l'intelligence plus ou moins développée de cette grosse conne, qui m'a d'ailleurs nommé Chiisai, qui veut dire petit en japonais. Sous prétexte qu'elle trouvait ça mignon. Mouais... C'est surtout que je suis très petite, comme intelligence... Alors cette dingue est carrément insupportable, je n'en peux plus de rester avec elle... j'apparaîtrai à mon plus grand malheur dans ce truc censé être une fic... Dans la présentation de l'attardée, j'apparaissais mes entre parenthèses... Dites, vous voulez pas la tuer cette dingue? Regardez la, en train de sauter comme une imbécile heureuse dans un champ de lotus... Achevez la, achevez-MOI!

Super Baka : Et ma pitite Morgane !

Morgane: Je sais même pas ce que je fous ici... la tarée d'au dessus avec son intelligence dépressive m'a embarquée en disant qu'elle aurait besoin de moi... Mais il paraît qu'on va embêter Kanda... Bah, c'est dans mes habitudes. Je vois pas l'utilité de créer une bande pour le faire chier. Rien que l'existence de cette attardée suffit à lui pourrir la vie, alors...Mmh? *psst psst* Aaah... En gros on s'unit pour encore PLUS le faire chier. Ok... En fait c'est du suicide pur et simple. Je vois... Moi j'me barre, je tiens quand même un minimum à ma vie!

Super Baka: NOOON! MORGAAANE! TU ES UN ELEMENT TRES IMPORTANT DU PLAAAAAN! S'pèce de dégonflée, va! Snif!

Morgane: moi? DEGONFLEE? Tu vas voir, on va l'emmerder jusqu'au bout, ce mec!

Super Baka: niahahahahahaha...

Morgane: niahahahahahaha...

*Niahahahahahaha... fois 2*

Super Alin woman : Eh eh ! Je suis géniale (nulle), admirable (admirablement débile), super (ridicule) ... Comment ? On doit dire la vérité ? Rah... Ca change tout ! Bon alors je suis née dans une petite ville de campagne, charmante d'ailleurs, dans une ville particulièrement paisible, presque à l'heure du goûter... Voyez vous, dans un sens c'est comique car j'adore manger et... Quoi encore ? Ils veulent pas connaître ma vie ? Ils s'en foutent ? Ah mais quel public difficile ... Bon bah je suis Super Alin Woman, élève de Super Baka, mon mentor génial ! Nan, je ne suis, mais alors pas du tout, fayotte ! Je déteste ça moi... Vous savez, il y en a dans ma classe et... Roh c'est bon, je peux au moins faire des anecdotes, non ? Non ! Pfff, mentor je suis encore incomprise...  
>Alors, j'ai rejoins ce groupe parce que... J'aime embêter Yuu Chan, et j'ai cette rare qualité, celle d'être réellement suicidaire... Mon cri de guerre magnifique est le Yataa, ou le Yatatatata selon mon humeur... Non, retirez ce que vous avez dit, monsieur le nain, ce n'est pas ridicule !<br>Mon costume est une chemise de nuit courte à motif de lapins roses très classe ... Ah oui... Très pratique, pourquoi ?

Summer Woman : Euh... Je dois dire quoi déjà ? * chuchotements * Ah oui ! Alors j'ai rejoint ce groupe pour... Me venger de Kanda ! * voix ténébreuse inhabituelle chez cette jeune fille innocente * Je vis un supplice tous les matins depuis mon retour... Ce cher Kanda n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de défoncer la porte à 5h du mat' pour me réveiller, et que j'aille avec lui m'entraîner... Ca peut plus durer ! Je vais lui faire comprendre moi, à ce drogué des SOBAS ! * mode machiavélique OFF * Bon bah voila, j'ai fini !

Débile, cerveau peu fier d'être celui de "Super Alin Woman" : Rah je suis obligé... C'est déjà assez humiliant... * raclement de gorge de la part de Alindmy, tête de cerveau de déterré allant à l'abattoir* Bon... Je suis le cerveau de l'autre abrutie en pyjama rose... Ridicule... Et j'ai le regret de dire que vous me verrez intervenir dans cette fic... Au début, pendant la présentation de ma propriétaire malgré moi, j'étais entre parenthèses... Comme vous le voyez, je suis peu développé... Normal, vu le nombre de fois où cette débile m'utilise... Nombre qui devrait atteindre les... Hum... ZERO. Mon nom, c'est Débile... Et devinez qui m'a appelé comme ça... Pas besoin de chercher bien loin, qui aurait envie de perdre son temps pour surnommer le cerveau à la taille de petit pois de cette folle... Oh mais quel supplice ! J'me barre ! Ah merde, je suis coincé dans cette imbécile !

Moyashi Man : … Je suis dans un pot…

Super Baka : Ah, mince, il s'est pas remit… Bon, Méga Usagi, tu passes d'abord !

Méga Usagi : Ok ! Mais… je peux savoir ce que je fais dans un costume de lapin ?

Super Baka : Pasque j'avais envie de faire ce design à ton personnage de Super Lapin, voyons !

Méga Usagi : Bon… Alors, moi c'est Lavi, ou Méga Usagi, si vous préférez, on m'a demandé d'intégrer cette bande car je suis doué pour embêter Yû, alors, bien sûr j'ai accepté ! Le reste, je crois que vous le savez déjà… Que j'ai 18 ans, que je suis Bookman Jr., que je suis un beau gosse, que…

Morgane the Witch : Oui, bon, on a compris. Allen, tu te présentes ? Pour faire plaisirs les deux imbéciles…

Moyashi Man : Je suis dans un pot…

Summer Woman : Il va pas s'en remettre…

Morgane the Witch : Pff… C'est moi qui m'tape tout le boulot… Bon, alors, Allen, ou Moyashi Man, est là parce qu'on lui a dit qu'on allait embêter Kanda. Mais quand on lui a donné son costume…

Moyashi Man : Je suis dans un pot…

Summer Woman : Comme vous avez pu le constater, il déprime…

Chiisai : Juste, les costumes ont été faits par ma stupide propriétaire, c'est-à-dire Bakasama, et il se trouve que celui d'Allen est un short en forme de pot, et un marcel blanc… Et puis, sur la tête, il a comme une plante avec des feuilles et un carnet de dettes…

Débile : Pour une fois... Ma proprio n'y est pour rien... Bon, il va se remettre le vieux aux cheveux blancs là !

Super Alin Woman : C'est pas un vieux ! Il a 15 ans, débilounet ...

Débile : Recommence pas avec ce surnom stupide !

Méga Usagi : Bon on va arrêter là, avant que ces deux-là se battent... Comment ... Vous me demandez comment ? Bah j'en sais rien... Un cerveau et sa proprio peuvent se battre ici, point à la ligne tiret...

Super Alin Woman : Ahem... On a fini ou pas ?

Summer Woman : Je sais pas...

Méga Usagi : ...

Morgane the Witch : ...

Super Alin Woman :...

Super Baka : ...

Chiisai et Débile : ... C'est nul...

Moyashi Man : Je suis dans un pot...

Super Alin Woman : Ah je sais ! Les supers noms sont de moi ! Yataa !

Débile : Rate pas une occasion de se vanter celle là... En plus, se vanter pour ça...

Summer Woman : Enchaînons sur la première mission, non ?

Méga Usagi : Ah ouais ! Faisons un résumé !

Moyashi Man : Je suis dans un pot...

Morgane the Witch : C'est quoi déjà ?

Super Alin Woman : On va demander à Mentor ^^

Débile : C'est ça, vas y, débarrasses toi du sale boulot !

Super Baka : Meuh non, ça fait rien ! Voici le plan ! Alors… euh… c'était quoi, le plan ?

Morgane the Witch : C'est pas vrai !

Super Baka : Ah, si c'est bon, je me souviens ! On envoie Morgane faire du charme à Kandy ! Et nous on prend des photos !

Tous à part Super Baka et Super Alin Woman, et Moyashi man, trop occupé à répéter lamentablement « Je suis dans un pot… » C'est-à-dire plus grand monde : QUOAAAA ?

Morgane the Witch : Mais ça va paaaas ? Je ferai pas ça !

Super Baka : Dégonflée. Tu es **faible**.

Morgane the Witch : Tu vas voir, il résistera jamais !

Super Alin Woman : Eh bah ! Elle aime vraiment pas qu'on la sous estime !

Méga Usagi : ça va me servir…

Morgane the Witch : t'as pas intérêt à t'en servir contre moi, toi !

Et c'est ainsi que cette bande d'abrutis commença à faire de la vie de Kanda un véritable enfer…

Note des auteures : Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Si oui, laissez des reviews ! Si non, bah… laissez des reviews quand même ! La suite, pas avant la semaine prochaine, à cause de l'absence d'une des auteures ! Et pis, faut déjà que vous aimiez, alors…

On espère au moins vous avoir fait sourire en vous transmettant par cette fic notre stupidité sans égal…Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à ces lignes, c'est que vous avez tout lu ! Merci beaucoup ! Vous avez notre reconnaissance, chers lecteurs ! Bakasama: Au fait, pour voir notre magnifique bande, passez sur mon deviant! Le lien est dans mon profil! (bîen sûr, j'ai pas réussi du tout à bien me représenter... je ressemble pas à ce qui est mit...) Vous pourrez admirer le magnifique costume d'Allen! xD

Super Alin Woman : YATAAAAAA !

Super Baka : SUPER BAKA EN ACTIOOOON !

Ce programme vous a été présenté par Stupid Channel, la chaîne 1428 de votre télévision. Merci d'avoir regardé, et nous espérons que vous continuerez ou plutôt commencerez à soutenir ces cas intraitables.


	2. Le plan

Auteures : ça a pas changé depuis la dernière fois : Alindmy et Bakasama1428 !

Disclaimer : Alindmy : seuls Summer et Débile sont à moi. Enfin, je prévois vaguement de prendre possession de Bak-chan chan... Une simple envie de passage...

Bakasama1428 : qui sait, peut-être que Kandy viendra vers moi en courant sur la plage, les larmes aux yeux avec un coucher de soleil, derrière… Bon d'accord, Morgane et Chiisai sont à moi. C'est tout…

Merci à Lyliann-chan, Tachika, Rose-Eliade, Miranda Every, Miss Riri-chan et Krow-chan pour leurs reviews !

On y go !

~Chapitre 1 : Le plan~

Nous retrouvons nos héros pour un nouveau périple dans ce monde cruel, où pour oublier ses problèmes, il faut…

Super Baka : Tu t'es trompé de chaîne…

Je me disais aussi…Donc, je reprends. Nous retrouvons nos suicidaires prêts à tout pour embêter un kendoka colériques.

Super Alin Woman : Ah... ça sonne mieux...

Dans le précédent épisode, nos (z)héros on mit au point un plan maléfique contre Kanda, qui consiste à envoyer Morgane lui faire du charme, tandis que les autres membres de l'équipe prennent des photos…

Super Alin Woman : Ouais ! Trop super le plan !

Morgane the Witch : J'ai juste une question ! Pourquoi on doit m'envoyer moi, et pas Summer ?

Méga Usagi : QUÔA ? Envoyer Summer ? Ça va pas !

Super Baka : On t'envoie toi, car tu n'es pas amoureuse de Lavi, donc il souffre moins.

Chiisai : hum hum…

Super Baka : Bon d'accord la vraie raison c'est que je veux pas avoir Lavi en plus de Kanda à mes trousses…

Summer Woman : j'ai pas compris…

Moyashi Man : laisse, c'est pas grave…

Super Alin Woman : Il s'en est remit ! Cool ! Mon petit Allenounet ! * bouche en coeur *

Moyashi Man : Euh... Ouais... C'est Allen mon nom !

Super Alin Woman : Ouais... Allen... Allenounet... Blanc bonnet, bonnet blanc, c'est pareil !

Morgane the Witch : Quelle logique celle-là...

Débile : Et encore, t'as pas tout vu... Malheureusement...

Moyashi Man : C'est nul !

Super Alin Woman : Tu préfères peut être Moyashi ?

Moyashi Man : Ah... C'est pas vrai...

Méga Usagi : Ahem... Bon. On la fait cette mission ?

Summer Woman : Lavi a raison ! Kanda va bientôt finir son entraînement !

Super Baka : Parfait ! Bon, alors, voilà ! Morgane, tu t'occupes de lui et tu lui fais du charme, genre « Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? » avec un air d'ange sur le visage !

Méga Usagi : Si seulement tu en es capable… En vrai diable que tu es…

Morgane the Witch, tout sourire à Lavi : Je vais te tuer, mon petit lapin en sucre !

Méga Usagi : Brrrr…

Super Alin Woman : Parfait ! Enfin, le visage, pas les paroles… Mais si tu lui dis « mon petit Kandy en sucre »… Aha ! Visez le jeu de mots !

Super Baka, avec un air débile sur la face : Lequeeeeel ?

Chiisai : Quelle nulle… « Kandy en sucre »… Bonbon, quoi, s'pèce d'attardée !

Super Baka : OUAAAAH ! Trop fort !

Morgane the Witch : Oui, bon, ne nous « attardons » pas sur ce sujet ! Il va bientôt y aller ! Planquez vous quequ'part !

Summer Woman : Mais où ?

Morgane the Witch : Chais pas, moi ! Dans l'arbre, ou le buisson qui viennent d'apparaî…tre?

Moyashi Man : Ouais, dans l'arbre !

Débile : Je vous conseillerais pas, la discrétion n'est pas le fort de l'abrutie dénommée Alindmy, et elle ne sait pas faire preuve de beaucoup de réflexion… Elle pourrait tomber de l'arbre, en essayant de faire l'oiseau

Morgane the Witch : …

Méga Usagi : …

Summer Woman : …

Super Baka : Euh…

Chiisai : Elle serait pas seule, sa « mentor » pourrait bien la rejoindre…

Super Alin Woman : Oui, bon, ne perdons plus de temps dans ces foutaises ridicules ! D'abord, je vois pas de quoi parle ce débilounet ! Donc, toi la petite masse informe en chou fleur rose pâle, tu t'écrases !

Summer Woman : Je crois qu'elle est vexée là...

Débile : si je suis petit, c'est ta faute, pauvre fille !

Super Alin Woman : Tu veux te battre !

Débile : Ferme-la, tu te ridiculises encore plus !

Super Alin Woman : Je vais t'en foutre du ridicule moi !

Méga Usagi : Je parie sur Débile !

Morgane the Witch : Et moi aussi !

Chiisai : Moi aussi !

Super Alin Woman : Eh ! Pariez sur moi un peu ! Bande de lâcheurs !

Moyashi Man : Arrêtez, on perd de vue notre objectif !

Super Alin Woman : Tu oses Allenounet ! Je vais te faire bouffer ton pot !

Super Baka : Oh non... Pas le pot quand même...

Summer Woman : Il a raison, l'auteur en pyjama rose avec des têtes de lapins... Kanda va arriver...

Super Alin Woman : Oui, tu as raison, Summer-chan...

Morgane the Witch : Rah elle écoute que elle...

Moyashi Man : Y a du favoritisme !

Morgane the Witch : Bon CHUT !

*Silence total *

Morgane the Witch, satisfaite : On en était au buisson.

Super Baka : Oui, tous dans le buisson ! À toi de jouer, Morgane !

Morgane the Witch : Oui !

Kanda, qui sort de la salle d'entraînement et voit Morgane qui semble l'attendre : M…Morgane ?

Morgane the Witch : Ah ? Kanda ? Euh… T'es… transpirant…

Kanda, rougit : Oh, ça va, je sors de 3 heures d'entraînement…

Morgane the Witch, tout bas : C'est du masochisme, ça…

Kanda : Hein ?

Morgane the Witch : Non, rien ! Je…

Kanda : Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Morgane the Witch, gênée : Euh… Je…

Kanda, rougissant encore plus : Je vais prendre ma douche, attends moi ici…

Morgane the Witch : Oui… *tout bas* il a lu dans mes pensées ou quoi…

Méga Usagi : Aaah ! On perd encore du temps…

Summer Woman : Elle va attendre longtemps…

Super Baka : C'est sûr qu'une douche de Kanda, c'est entre 30 et 45 minutes…

Super Alin Woman : Argh…

Une heure plus tard, Summer endormie, Lavi qui regarde Allen faisant une partie de cartes avec les Super BakAlins Womans, qu'il est en train de gagner, bien sûr, et Morgane exaspérée qui marmonne qu'elle veut retrouver sa chambre…Kanda arrive.

Kanda, lavé, les cheveux lâchés super bien coiffés (il sait que Morgane le préfère les cheveux lâchés), habillé avec les plus beaux vêtements qu'il avait trouvé : Désolé, j'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu !

Morgane the Witch, rougissant légèrement, une veine pulsant quand même sur son front caché par son chapeau de sorcière : C'est rien…

Kanda : alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi ? Et… pourquoi t'es habillée en sorcière ?

Morgane the Witch, prenant un air triste : ça…ça te plait pas ?

Kanda, tout rouge : euh… Si…

Morgane the Witch, pensé : Mon pauvre gars… Franchement…

Méga Usagi : Eh ! Le voilà ! Mais… C'est MES fringues !

Moyashi Man : CHUT !

Summer Woman : hein ? Il…il est arrivé ?

Super baka : Oui ! Allez, maintenant, on immortalise ça !

*Flash ! Flash !*

Moyashi Man : Mais qui est le con qui a laissé le flash !

Super Alin Woman : euh…

Kanda : C'était quoi, ça ?

Morgane the Witch, pensé : MAIS QUELLE BANDE DE CONS !

Morgane the Witch : Je… Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi, sincèrement ?

Kanda : Hein ?

Morgane the Witch, pensée : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est lent... Je lui ai posé une question simple nan ! * à voix haute * Bah... C'est gênant à dire... Mais...

Super Alin Woman : Ouah ! Elle est vraiment bonne actrice...

Super Baka, super fière : T'as vu ça ?

Moyashi Man : Chut !

Kanda : Je... Je crois que j'entends des voix, là !

Morgane the Witch, maudissant ces débiles... : Mais non voyons, on est seuls... Que tout les deux... Toi, et moi... * air langoureux *

Méga Usagi : Ouah...

Summer Woman : Hey ! Lavi ! Arrête de baver !

Morgane the Witch : Donc je te demandais ce que tu ressentais exactement pour moi ... Ne me fais pas attendre... * tortille sa mèche, prend un air mignon *

Kanda, rouge comme... Euh... Un nez de clown : Je... Je... Je t'...

*Badam !*

Kanda, se retourne : C'était quoi, ça ?

Morgane the Witch, prend la tête de Kanda dans ses mains, l'obligeant à se pencher : C'est rien, mais, s'il te plait, réponds moi, il faut que je sache…

Kanda, à présent très près des lèvres de Morgane, trèèèès rouge : Je…

*Bam ! Badam ! Sboum !*

Morgane the Witch : *C'est pas vraaaiiii…

Kanda, se retourne : C'est quoi, ce bordel !

Super Baka, par terre : Oups…

Super Alin Woman, sur Super Baka : On s'est rétamées…

Moyashi Man : On est mal…

Méga Usagi, tout bas : Viens, Summer, on s'en va discrètement…

Moyashi man : Je vous accompagne…

Summer Woman : Elles vont se faire tuer…

Kanda : Vous ! Et Baka Usagi, Moyashi, je vous ai vu ! Bande de SALAUDS !

Morgane the Witch : Aaah… C'est foutu…

Kanda : Morgane ? Tu étais de mèche ?

Morgane the Witch : J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que oui…

Kanda, plus rouge que jamais : Alors tout ça…

Morgane the Witch, ayant reprit son air habituel, c'est-à-dire je m'en foutiste : C'était une mise en scène…

Super Baka : C'est con, ça marchait bien, pourtant…

Kanda : JE VAIS LES DECOUPER !

Morgane the Witch : Je te laisse faire… mais les abîmes pas trop, non plus…

Super Alin Woman : Courez !

Morgane the Witch : Bonne chance…

Méga Usagi : Morgane ! Traîtresse !

Summer Woman : Mais il va nous rattraper !

Super Alin Woman : Ah ! J'ai une idée !

Moyashi Man : Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais... C'est quoi ton idée ?

Super Alin Woman : Une idée... Féniale, Gloufoque, Chuper, Mextra ! Mouahahahahahah !

Débile : Abrutie ! On dit Géniale, Loufoque, super, et extra ! 'TAIN LA CONNE !

Super Baka : Chut, cerveau stupide ! Dis moi donc, élève !

Super Alin Woman : On envoie cette fois Summer-chan !

Méga Usagi : QUUUUOOOOOOIIIIIIII !

SAW (Super Alin Woman): Mais t'inquiètes, Kanda lui fera jamais de mal, voyons ! Eh eh ! Il l'aime trop pour ça ! Mouahahahahah ! * rire de sadique dégénérée *

Méga Usagi : Ouah... Elle fait peur...

Moyashi Man : Ah oui c'est vrai ça... Pour une fois, pas con...

Super Baka : C'est génial, ma chère élève !

Débile : Ca m'étonne d'elle !

Chiisai : Ouais... Ca lui ressemble pas des masses...

SAW : * ignore royalement ces langues de vipères, en l'occurence son cervau et sa copine l'intelligence * En tout cas, elle peut le calmer. Summer, fais un truc mignon vers lui, pitié ! Sinon on est morts...

Méga Usagi : Ouais... Euh... Sois prudente !

Summer : Un truc mignon... Un truc mignon... Ah je sais ! J'y vais ...

*Elle lui saute dans les bras, l'air tristounet * : Kaaaaaaaannnnnnndaaaaaaaa !

Kanda * il se calme instantanément...* : Sum... Summer...

Tous : Ouah...

Lavi : Oui, bah elle peut le lâcher, nan ?

SAW : Comme ça marche trop bien ... Bravo Ma petite Summer-chan ! T'es la meilleureuuh !

Super Baka : je suis fière de toi ! Tu l'as bien éduquée !

Morgane the Witch : C'est quand même assez lâche de l'envoyer pour sauver vos peaux…

Kanda : l'envoyer ? BANDE DE…

Moyashi Man : Morgaaaaane !

Kanda, se ruant vers les fuyards : COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS LES ENVOYER POUR VOUS SAUVER ? JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

Summer Woman : Oh oh…

Tous sauf les deux jeunes élues de Kanda, qui les a bien sûr épargnées, comme par hasard : AAAAAAARGH !

Après les avoir bien réduits en état de pâté pour hérisson… bah quoi ? Faut changer, des fois ! Je reprends, après les avoir changés en pâté pour hérisson, Morgane touche le corps de sa créatrice, pour voir si elle respire, d'ailleurs, à son plus grand désespoir, elle est encore en vie… et Summer se rue vers Lavi, sans se soucier de la pauvre Alindmy, en très mauvais état, pourtant…

SAW : Ah…bah merci…

Summer Woman, courant vers sa créatrice : Alin-chan ! ça va ?

Débile : elle est juste en train de saigner abondamment, avec quelques os brisés, mais c'est rien…

Chiisai : Elles meurent jamais ma parole…

Débile : malheureusement non…

Super Baka : Vous allez bien ?

Méga Usagi : Euh… je préfère te retourner la question, pour m'assurer qu'on peut faire pire que moi…

Super Baka : moi, ça vaaaa *tombe dans les pommes*

SAW : Mentor ! Reprends-toaaaah *perd connaissance*

Et c'est ainsi que nos abrutis de service se retrouvèrent tous à l'hôpital, grâce à Summer, car Morgane ne daignait pas remuer le petit doigt pour les aider. Leurs périples ne se terminent pourtant pas maintenant, malgré la bonne leçon qu'ils ont reçu…

Notes des auteures : Alors ? Un nouveau chapitre que pour vous ! En espérant vous avoir fait rire avec ce truc débile ! Nous nous retrouvons dans notre prochaine aventure !

Super Baka : SUPER BAKA EN ACTIOOOOOON !

SAW : YATAAAAAAA !

Ce programme vous a été présenté (une fois de plus) par Stupid Channel, la chaîne (introuvable à part pour ceux qui voient des étincelles roses, avec de la fumée bleue aux chevaux verts, et des confettis, et puis des fées qui te metent la chaîne, une certaine Tachika se reconnaîtra…) 1428 de votre télévision. Merci d'avoir regardé, et nous espérons que vous suivrez ces imbéciles dans leurs prochaines aventures loufoques.


End file.
